A Boys Lost Past
by Number15tails
Summary: This is my take on Tails' past note though this is not based of anything from the sonic comics because I have no idea about that. Tails begins to struggle trying to remember his past his parents after some thinking he and sonic go to West Side Island to look for anything that can help Tails with his past. Also rated T for any kind of gore
1. Chapter 1

**Alright first things first this is the first ever story or fanfiction I have ever written so yeah... also I know nothing about the Sonic archie comics and so on so this story will be ignoring any thing about tails there It will strictly based off the sonic game lore somewhat kayz? well anyway hope you enjoy**

The sun peaked through the hills of Tails' home he opened his eyes and let out a lazily yawn, "man morning already... what day is it today?" the fox raised himself off his comfortable bed and made his way to the kitchen to check his calender. "August 25... the day me and Sonic first met..." Tails remembered that day like it was yesterday, but was bothered by something. Tails found it strange how he had little to no memories about himself before meeting Sonic. There were times Tails had laid in bed just attempting to get any kind of memory from his past... most importantly he tried to remember his parents. Tails sighed, left the kitchen and went outside. The fox sat on front one of his many palm trees that he had planted around his house. He rested his head upon the palm tree and began thinking again, "Maybe if I go back to West Side Island I can find something..." as the words escaped the boy's mouth he was distracted by fast moving object off in the distance coming towards him. As the blur got closer Tails was able to recognize it as sonic he smiled and said, "Hey Sonic! Long time no see!" he let out a little chuckle as he said that.

Sonic approached him and said, "Hey there Tails same to you I was kinda bored so I came to see if you were up to something" Sonic looked at the two tailed fox and saw he was troubled, "Hey you okay?".

"Huh? yeah im fine just been wondering..." Tails said and turned his head to the bright blue sky.

"About what?" Sonic asked wanting to make sure his friend was alright.

"I've been wondering back when we first met I can't remember much about my life before meeting you... most importantly though I can't remember anything about my parents" Tails paused and looked at sonic the blue hedgehog was giving tails a serious look, "I feel like I have to go to West Side Island again... maybe I can find them or something that can help me remember."

"Well then what are we waiting for pal lets get moving! West Side Island HERE WE COME!" Sonic said ready to have an adventure.

"Huh? you're coming with me? You sure you want to? I mean its not like theres a high chance of finding anything" Tails asked looking at sonic.

"Well we won't find much if you have that kind of attitude" Said Sonic with a smirk in his face, "Besides you've always helped me out with my adventures so I might as well return the favor NOW LET'S GO TO THE TORNADO!"

Tails had opened the door to the garage were he kept his tornado along with his other gadgets, "Alright then hop on Sonic" he said as he sat himself in the pilot's seat. 

After what seemed like an hour or so of flying the tornado began approaching West Side Island "Alright were here!" Tails told Sonic who was standing on the tornado's tail he always found it strange how Sonic never liked sitting in the passangers seat but oh well what could he do about it.

After landing the plane tails looked around at their surrounding feeling a bit of nostalgia at the sight, "Hey you feeling any deja vu here?" Tails asked Sonic who was doing some stretches to wake up his sleeping muscles

"Yeah now that you mention it... isn't this were we first met? this exact spot?" Said the hedgehog taking a look around.

Tails nodded and began turning his two tails he began lifting himself into the air and said "Alright Sonic lets begin searching"

Sonic began running at the direction were tails began flying turning his head left and right attempting to searching the area. After what felt like another hour of searching Sonic stopped as he saw some kind of orange gold like shine coming from a nearby forest, "Hey Tails! You see that? that gold like shine?"

"Yeah!" suddenly Tails felt a strange pain on his head and stopped hovering and landed on the ground, "Ugh... what the...?" was all Tails was able to mutter before he blacked out as he heard Sonic panicking in the background.

"What? what's going on... were am I?" Tails awoke in a bed not the one to his house but one belonging to a 4 year old. Tails heard two voices who he thought were talking to him. One of the voices was an adult's male that said, "Son you okay? don't worry you're fine you've got your father here to protect you" the other voice sounded like that of a females saying, "Miles don't worry honey were coming."

"huh? no it couldn't be" Tails said stuttering, "Mom? Dad?"

**Yeah kinda short hope you guys enjoyed not sure when I will upload the next chapter so see you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright before I start this chapter just wanna say sorry it took me so long to update its just that Ive been busy with other stuff such as my youtube channel which goes by the same name of this account and school and other stuff *Cough* Smash wii u anyways let the story continue**

"Mom!? Dad!?" Tails said hesitantly he heard the footsteps get closer and then saw the door knob opening.

"Miles are you okay?" came a deep voice from a tall two tailed fox that looked similar to tails.

"Oh sweetie you didn't have one of those nightmares again did you?" said a female fox who wore some strange type of clothing that resembled to that of a mage.

"um..." tails wasn't so sure how to respond he was really confused by what was going on.

"C'mon son you can tell me while were preparing" Tails' dad said

"Huh!? prepare for what?" Tails asked confused

"For your training of course don't you remember you were always asking me to teach you how to wield a sword like mine" Said Tails' dad as he slipped a Large blade from his back, the handle resembled sort of like tails' tail and the blade itself didn't seem like it was built from any kind of metal he knew about.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I gotta go wake up your sister for her training to" Said tails' mother "She can be such lazy bum some times"

"Sister I have a sister?!" Tails' asked now even more confused

"Yeah Lily your little sister shes one year younger than you Miles are you sure your okay? if not you can sit today's training session out" His father said

"No No im fine dad lets go and train-" tails vision was cut off by the bright gold light again "Argh... no... I don't wanna... wake up... yet" Tails opened his eyes to see sonic looking down at him with a worried expression.

"Hey Tails are you okay?! you just collapsed what happened?" Sonic asked

"Yeah im fine... but did you see that gold light from the forest?" Tails asked

"Yeah do you know what it was?" Sonic asked feeling that Tails was acting wierd.

"Hm... we gotta follow it I saw a vision when I blacked out... I remember how my parents look like... I don't know but I gotta feeling that the light is linked to them because I saw the same light in my dream" Tails stated

"Alright then you lead the way" Sonic told him

The two ran into the forest and began searching for the bright light. It didn't take to long before they found the light again "There it is follow it!" Tails shouted.

"Roger that buddy" Sonic said as he and tails began running faster.

Surprisingly the figure was running almost as fast as them making it hard for sonic and tails to catch could barely see it but he could've sworn he saw some figure within the bright light a cloaked figure "Hey STOP! I just wanna ask you if you've seen my parents or Lily Im Miles " He saw the figure do some kind of gasp and stop. Tails didn't think the figure was gonna actually stop so he was caught of guard as he crashed against the hooded person making their hood fall back.

"Ugh you know you could've warned me that you were gonna sto-" Tails was cut off as he saw the face of the person it was a girl that had pinkish purple fur and looked alot like him. "L L L Li LILY!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So yeah... haven't done much in a while... AGAIN but in all honestly I was completely taken over by school but anyhow heres the next chapter**

"LILY?! YOUR ALIVE?" Tails cried out as he saw the pink fox's face.

"Huh?! Who are...? MILES!" Lily said as she slowly used some kind of staff to support herself as she got up.

"Tails you have a sister" Sonic asked completely surprised.

"Yeah... I do I remembered her when I blacked out back there... when I saw that orange light..." Tails said slowly staring at her sister.

"Oh you mean this?" asked Lily as she pulled something from her coats pocket.

"WHOA IS THAT A CHAOS EMERALD?" Sonic said as he saw Lily pull out a golden looking emerald.

"Chaos emerald? no its not one of those from what I've heard there only exists seven in the entire world. This is... well its gonna take a while to explain" Lily said calmly.

"What do you mean Lily?" Tails asked his sister.

"It seems you've forgotten brother... here ill use one one of my spells that mother taught me she called it memory gateway... it will alow us 3 to see what happened." Lily said. She then tapped her staff on the ground creating a circle around her tails and sonic everything around them then vanished in a bright light and was replaced with the back yard of a small house.

"Hey this place... looks familiar... feels like im at home..." tails said.

"Its because it is our home Miles." Lily said

"Oh Lily you don't have to call me Miles call me Tails" Tails told his sister.

"Hey you two look its a mini Tails" Sonic said joking around.

"Huh? hey yeah its me" Tails said. He saw himself or him when he was 5 he was leaving the house from the back accompanied by his father both seemed to be carrying some kind of sword his father looked really light yet really sharp and sturdy as for tails seemed like he had a sword that wasn't to light yet not very sharp.

"Alright son today's the day your gonna use everything ive taught you so prepare yourself, because there will be no holding back in today's battle." Tails' dad said as he got into a fighting stance. Tails' younger self did the same "Okay father ill prove to you that I am worthy enough to be as strong as you" his father smirked "Good so now..."

"Hey hold up we want to join to." Said a voice that sounded familiar to tails. "Is that mom?" tails asked lily she noded and smiled "Yeah" She was right out came their mother wearing that same mage like costume holding the same staff Lily had used to cast this spell she was also accompanied by the younger version of Lily who seemed to be at the age of four carrying a small wooden staff.

"Hmmm what do you mean Lauren?" asked tails' father. "Isn't it obvious Joshua me and you versus our two sons besides they gotta learn to depend on one another in tough times" she said as she let a small smile. "Alright then Lauren we shall do this but don't take it to far we just want to see how strong they've gotten." Joshua said as Lauren walked to his side to get ready for their fight, Lily also walked to tails' side and held her staff ready to cast spells.

alright then "1" Lauren chanted.

"2" Joshua said.

"3" Tails and Lily cried out. Tails dashed at his parents as Lauren instantly casted a spell creating 8 energy balls of light over her and Joshua's head, they then quickly went flying directly at Tails.  
>"Oh no watch out lil tails" Sonic cried out.<p>

"Don't worry he will be fine" Lily said. as her younger self performed the same attack, but only creating 5 energy balls, they then flew and crashed into her mother's attack only leaving 3 more blasts going straight to tails. Tails smirked as the energy balls were flying at him he quickly pulled out his sword from his back and slashed the 3 energy balls while still dashing.

"WOW TAILS YOU GOTTA TEACH ME TO DO THAT" Sonic yelled completely surprised.

"uh Sonic I don't even know if I can still do that" Tails said smiling at his friend.

Tails then ran at his father and slashed at him. Joshua then clashed his blade with tails's sword as they began trying to overpower each other to get the other to stumble. Lauren then saw this as an opening and chanted another spell that created multiple light arrows to form over tails's head they then flew down at Tails at a very fast speed.

"AUGH LOOK OUT" Sonic yelled.

**There we go not to bad not to shaby huh? well hopefully I can post again soon anyway cia till the next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay it didn't take me a month to update XD anyways on with the story...**

"AUGH LOOK OUT" Sonic yelled as the light arrows came crashing towards the young version of Tails. "SHIELD" young Lily shouted creating a wall over Tails' head protecting him from all of the incoming arrows.

"WOW nice one Lily your pretty good at using your spells" Tails complimented his little sister.

"Thanks Tails" Lily said with a warm smile.

As soon as the arrows were blocked young Lily removed the shield over Tails' head and began running towards Joshua and Lauren. Lauren then saw her daughter running at them and pointed her staff towards her charging a powerful blast at the tip of her staff.

Tails continued trying to over power his father but saw his mother charging her blast at Lily "WATCH OUT" Young Tails shouted he then quickly stopped holding his father off and spindashed in front of his mother smacking her staff with his blade messing her aim up shooting the blast towards a giant bolder destroying it completely.

Joshua then saw Tails being left wide open, he smirked, "Miles you fool LEAVING YOURSELF WIDE OPEN" He said as he dashed and slashed at Tails sending him flying towards a tree crashing onto it with his back. "BROTHER" young Lily cried out. She was to distracted that she didn't see her mother cast a spell "LIGHT BLAST" Yelled Lauren "HUH?!" Lauren had encased Lily in a circle of light creating a massive blast "AUGH" Cried out Lily in harsh pain. As the light left Lily was struggling to get back on her feet using her staff to stand up. Lauren smirked and walked towards Lily charging up a power blast at the tip of her staff again "Oh Lily I thought you and Miles would've been much tougher. I guess we gotta start back at the basics." Lauren said as she pointed her staff toward Lily releasing her blast. "NO!" Lily yelled as she incased herself in a barrier protecting her from the blast. "HEAL" she cried out casting a spell healing her wounds. "Hm not bad Lily" Lauren said as Joshua came to her side. "SHADOW SMOKE" Lily shouted incasing everyone in smoke. "Hurrrgh" Lauren and Joshua cried out. "WIND" Lauren shouted creating a gust of wind sending the smoke away. "Huh?! were did she go?" Joshua said as he didn't see his daughter.

"Hey were did she go?" Sonic said completely speechless from what was going on. "Over there look" Tails said. Young Lily had sneaked her way towards the younger tails during the smoke. "Yeah I used the smoke to buy some time in order to get to you brother" Lily told them.

"Heal" Lily chanted Lauren and Joshua turned around when hearing this seeing the wounds on young Tails dissapear. Young Tails got back to his feet and stood by Lily's side "Alright sis how about we quit messing around now?" he said as he let out a small smirk. Lily let out a smirk to saying "Sure thing brother." Tails began dashing again towards his father and saw his mother charging up another spell that was going to send another 8 energy blasts towards him. "Hm" Tails smirked as he flung the blade towards his mother wacking her staff out of her hand. Joshua then charged towards tails and slashed at his body. As the sword made contact with Tails' body he desintagrated into hundreds of small pieces of light.

"Huh TAILS" Sonic shouted now freaked out.

"Don't worry hes fine hes just using his favorite move" Lily said smirking.

"My favorite move?" Tails asked with confusion over me.

The huundreds of small pieces of light then quickly appeared around the sword Tails' threw at his mother they then got together and turned into Tails. As he reapearred he quickly grabbed his blade and threw a slash at his mother knocking her down. As Tails did that Joshua sended a powerful sword thrust at Lily to which she barely dodged away by moving to the side. The tip of Lily's staff then began glowing a orangeish red as she dodged the sword thrust. As soon ash she landed she quickly pointed the staff towards Joshua "ENCASING FLAMES" Lily shouted as Joshua was surrounded by pillars of fire keeping him from moving anywere. Lily then Jumped up high over the pillars and threw a powerful blast into the small gap were Joshua was standing in between the pillars causing a big explosion knocking the swordsmen out.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS DID IT!" Sonic shouted completely hyped.

"Easy Sonic remember this is just a memory" Tails said chuckling.

"Oh brother these days were always the most intense days" She said smiling.

"WE DID IT!" Young Tails and Lily chanted with complete excitement. "Hurrgh..." grunted Joshua and Lauren as they attempted to get back to their feet. "Oh right I need to heal you guys. Heal!" Chanted Lily as the wounds on her parents healed. "Miles, Lily it seems you two have passed our expectations" Joshua said getting up. "Yeah it seems you've learned alot and were so proud of you. Your team work is wonderful always watching each others back and keeping each other safe."said Lauren as she got back to her feet. "I believe its time we give you our sacred weapo-" Joshua was cut off by a powerful explosion coming from their small village. "WHAT THE..." Lauren the Shouted. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Joshua panicked. "Cmon lets go check it out" Tails shouted running along with his sister towards the village. "Hey wait up this could get dangerous" Lauren and Joshua called for their kids as they chased after them.

**Man this was a long one So what do you guys think so far? I actually feel quite happy that someone read this story XD I literally didn't expect anyone to even read it XD. Anyway I need some help with you guys. Whats a good name for the sacred sword that Joshua (Tails' father) uses? and a name for the sacred staff that Lauren (Tails' mother) uses. **


	5. Chapter 5

**And welcome back to the story... shming XD anyway enjoy catch you down in the bottom.**

"What was that random explosion about?" Sonic asked as he Tails and Lily ran after Young Tails and his family.

"I don't know don't ask me I don't remember most of this stuff" Tails said while he had no idea what was going on he was in fact curious as to what was going on.

"Its our village it had been ambushed" Lily said quickly "Hurry we musn't loose them."

(In the village)

Tails, Sonic and Lily had caught up to the others and were greeted with the sight of an entire village in flames. The village looked like it had been such a peaceful place with little shops surrounding what once used to be a great tall and mighty tree. But now it was in ruined with buildings now being demolished by the fire. "HUH... WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING" Sonic shouted.

"We can't do anything... we can only watch..." Lily said with a hint of sadness.

"Look somethings coming..." Tails said pointing off to the distance. It was the citizens of the village a whole bunch of two tailed foxes running away from something they all looked terified.

"Over here! QUICK!" Young Tails and Young Lily called out to the people. The villagers began running towards them for protection but were stopped midway as someone landed in front of them.

"Whos That?!" Tails cried pointing towards the clothed like dark mage he couldn't see his face because it was being covered by a hoody but Tails sure did see two Gold eyes peircing out of the hood's shadow.

"Thats Aeromethius... the most powerful dark mage that has ever existed" Lily said now with a hint of fear.

"Hey don't be afraid remember he can't hurt us its only a memory right?" Sonic told Lily

"Yes but still... those Gold eyes just bring chill down my spine" Lily said.

"Aeromethius?! Get out of our way" Joshua yelled pointing his sword towards him.

"Oh Joshua! You utter fool. Look ill give you one last chance come with us and leave these weak people. Together alongside the commanders and my master we can rule this world along with many others!" Aeromethius stated.

"Whats he talking about?" Tails asked Lily

"Aeromethius is one of the four leading commanders of the Black Arms." Lily stated.

"WAIT WHAT BLACK ARMS? Tails wasn't that those aliens that were under the command of Black Doom?" Sonic asked begginning to freak out.

"Yeah..." Tails said.

"You mean you've faced him before?" Lily asked surprised.

"Well it was more like our friend Shadow destroyed so hes toast hes no threat now." Sonic said

"Lets sort this out later first I want you guys to see this." Lily said feeling now confused.

"Never Aeromethius I will never join you I am not a heartless feen like you!" Joshua shouted angered.

"Then suit yourself. BLACK ARM COMMANDERS COME AID ME!" Aeromethius Shouted. As he said this three more cloathed figures appeared by his side. One of them had a pair of peircing white eyes coming out of his hood while the other had Red eyes peircing out of his and the other one had some grey eyes peircing out of his hood.

"Who are they?!" Tails asked Lily now beginning to feel a familiar fear.

"The White eyed person... hes called Arion a creature of incredible strenght and speed one could even say he teleports and one punch is strong enough to move a mountain. The Red eyed one is known as Jack the silent assasin he fights using two swords that are incredibly sharp and can slice anything even metal with one swing, and the Grey eyed one is Ares a man that can drive people insane by fighting him." Lily said starting to get scared.

"Hmph I take it the old man didn't take your offer huh?" Arion said smirking "Idiot I told you, you shouldn't have bothered."

"Shut up!" Aeromethius told him "It doesn't matter just kill him we don't need him anyway so much for being generous."

"Whatever me and Jack will take care of those kids of his you guys focus on him and the rest." Ares said.

"Oh hold up one second" Aeromethius said as he pulled out a staff that was completely black with purple crystal at its end. He raised it up and summoned hundreds of black arms. "Go feast upon these pathetic civilians." Aeromethius said.

"NO!" Young Tails shouted as he ran to stop the army.

"No you don't you FOOL!" Jack shouted as he drew his two sharp blades and slashed Tails.

"BROTHER!" Lily cried out wiping out her staff and sending 5 energy blasts towards Jack.

"Pathetic" Ares said as he casted a shield that blocked all of her blasts. He then quickly vanished and appeared behind Lily and grabbed her from her neck Picking her up her feet.

"NO! Leave my children out of this im the one you want!" Joshua Shouted.

"I gave you a chance Joshua I told you join us but No you decided to stay with these fools its to late now." Aeromethius said as he tapped his staff on the floor causing a ring of darkness to surround Joshua, Lauren, Arion and him. "Know this that the death of your children and loved ones will be under your blame!" Aeromethius hissed.

**Okay wow that was pretty cool XD anyways thanks for sticking this long into the story you guys this may be kind of confusing but I will try to clear things up in the future so hope you enjoy also 3 day weekend for me so ill try to post another chapter either later today or tomorrow**


End file.
